1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club relative device, and more particularly to a swing training device of a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfers usually swing the golf clubs without the ball to practice or modify the path of swing. Such swings also exercise muscles for warm up. We see golfers take the swings anywhere with enough space, such as at home, office, driving range or course. Golfers usually take the swings frequently to improve the swing skill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,088 disclosed a swing weight assembly for a golf club. The invention provides a resilient elastomeric member fitted to the butt end of the shaft, in which coins are received, to adjust the swing weight of the club. Such assembly increases the weight of the golf club but shifting the center of the weight of the club toward the butt end of the shaft that is bad for swing training.